


Noticing

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, I wrote this really fast, M/M, and fangirling already, love almost at first sight, new roommate, nitori is clumsy, rin is rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has never been very good at first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really short one-shot late last night, so if it kinda sucks, I apologize. I'm finally watching this amazing anime, and I cannot help but ship this pairing. This is a college AU where Nitori gets an unexpected roommate transfer at the beginning of the year and tries to make a good first impression. I hope you like it, and if you did, please leave a review. They are always appreciated:)-

Noticing

"Hey, Nitori, new roommate, today, right?"  


At this point of the day, these were the last words Nitori wanted to hear. He'd had a huge exam today that had stretched his mind to the maximum, been stampeded in the halls by excited students aching to get out, and then there was going to be swim practice later. Well, he chose to do that part, technically, but chosen physical torture was still torture nevertheless. Especially after a grueling test and a long walk back to the dorms thinking about this added stress: a new roommate.  


"Yeah," he called back, not bothering to see who the voice belonged to in the narrow hallway. "New roommate."  


"Make a good first impression, okay? Those are the most important!"  


"Okay. I will. See ya..." Nitori searched his mind for a name for the voice, rubbing his temple and pushing silvery hair off of his forehead. He still couldn't figure out which classmate it was, and he still wasn't turning around to look. After this exhausting day, he was ready to get to his room and maybe drink something warm to loosen himself up a bit. Get the stress out. He didn't want to worry about trying to make a great impression on a stranger who probably didn't want to be transferred to his room anyway.  


Maybe he won't be there yet, he thought hopefully, adjusting the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder. He could lay out in bed for a few stolen moments and change for swimming. That always calmed him a little, thinking about nothing else but improving his time or working on endurance. Focusing on other things was usually how Nitori avoided stress, especially when it came to swimming. If he didn't like how he was doing, he'd just focus on cheering for his teammates until he could improve later. After all, a team was more than just one—  


His thoughts were broken abruptly when his door whipped open in front of him without him even touching it. He started, taking a step back, and his first thought was, how the hell did someone get into my room?! Then he raised his gaze up and was met with eyes the color of wine. Second thought: No one should have eyes like that.  


They were hooded, and lazily surprised by him, and captivating.  


"Er." His first impression was rough, to say the least. "Who're you?"  


The guy frowning down at him through a shock of dark-cherry hair arched a brow slightly. "Who're _you?_ "  


His voice was like ocean water; low and with hints of danger. Nitori suppressed a shiver. "I—I'm Nitori. Aiichirou. Sorry for, um, surprising you. This is my room," he added in defense of himself.  


"So you're the roommate with all the swimming shit," the guy remarked, idly cursing and leaning a shoulder against the doorframe. The black tank top showed off the definition in his arms and shoulders, and Nitori fought hard not to stare. THIS Greek god was his new roommate? "You swim?"  


"Y—yes," Nitori stammered. "What about you?"  


The guy's head tipped a little to the side, corner of his mouth barely raising. "Yeah, I swim." Offering no more, he reached up to push his hair out of his face, not caring when it swung back afterward. "I'm Rin. And I guess I'm also your roommate now."  


Nitori almost fell over. "Rin?" he repeated in awe. "Matsuoka? I've heard about you! You were incredible in all of your tournaments! When did you transfer to this school?"  


"Couple days ago," was the short answer. Rin didn't seem to mind that the younger boy was apparently fangirling in the middle of the hall, nor that he couldn't stop staring. Nitori had never imagined that his roommate would be a famed swimmer, or that that swimmer would be Rin. He didn't know whether he was lucky or not. Sure, he had a chance to get closer, maybe even call Rin his friend, but he also had the chance to make a fool of himself.  


"I'm heading down to the pool," Rin said, snapping Nitori's attention up again. "I'm not gonna be late the first day of practice." He slipped out the door and past the shorter boy, who quickly stepped aside. Nitori shouldn't have breathed in when Rin passed, because he inhaled the smell of shampoo and skin. That was a dizzying mistake. He watched Rin's back in fascination as he walked down the hall, and wondered if it was possible for people to really experience love at first sight. Rin glanced over his shoulder, catching him looking, and Nitori blushed fiercely.  


A sly grin pulled up the side of Rin's mouth, showing off rakish shark's teeth. "I thought you said you were a swimmer," he said.  


Nitori blinked. "I am," he replied confusedly.  


"So, you coming or what?"  


Nitori's eyes went round, his feet frozen to the floor. Then he broke into a huge smile and hurriedly dashed into his room to get his things, calling, "yeah! Hold on, let me—!" His voice was then muffled by the sound of things clattering as he grabbed for his swimsuit and goggles. It was kinda cute, actually.  


Rin scoffed under his breath and hung his thumbs in his pockets while he waited for the kid to come back. _Brat better not keep me waiting every night._ But he thought of shining blue eyes and glanced down to hide his smile.


End file.
